


Check Please! [ART]

by aomaoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other, omg! check please AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomaoe/pseuds/aomaoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An OMG! Check Please AU with Luke as Bitty, Han as Jack, Leia as Lardo and Chewie as Shitty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Please! [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/gifts).



> I did my best with this!! I hope I did them justice-- doing a human version of Chewie was difficult, I was going to have his hair down but.. it didn't look right. Tried to keep them looking as themselves as well as the characters. I love the comic Check Please! and when I saw one of the prompts was for the comic I had to do it. 
> 
> I hope I did alright!! and I hope you enjoy! ♥

Leia, Chewie, Han and Luke as Lardo, Shitty, Jack and Bitty! 


End file.
